San Valentín al estilo Shiroaki
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Odiaba ese día pero tenía que dar ese chocolate pero ¿A quién? Odiaba admitirlo pero no le quedaba de otra: Tenía que dárselo a ese idiota Pareja: Minoru x Akira


Hoy era una fecha importante para todas las chicas que quisieran confesarse o pasar tiempo con sus amistades: Hoy era San Valentín, 14 de febrero del año 20-Que te importa.

Pero a cierta presentadora de muy mal carácter no le agrada y ni le importaba, de hecho Akira Kogami odiaba todo tipo de festividades, en especial San Valentín porque ella siempre decía

que dicha festividad era una gran estupidez, desde el vamos, gastar dinero en un chocolate o cosas bonitas para que al final, habría la posibilidad de rechazo y friendzone en esos días y claro la pobre persona que gastó su tiempo y dinero para nada tendría que conformarse con comerse ese chocolate, sin duda alguna era un peor día, a su criterio, claro está.

La pequeña presentadora llegó al estudio de Lucky Channel y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el lugar estaba lleno de adornos para la ocasión, corazones, globos, ositos y entre otras cosas. Akira fue a donde el ambientador para presentar una queja

-Perdone señor ambientador- Tuvo que usar su fachada de niña tierna- Pero….permítame hacerle una pregunta…- A los pocos instantes ya mostraba su verdadero yo- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACEN ESOS ADORNOS POR TODO EL ESTUDIO E INCLUSO EN MI CAMERINO?! ¡Exijo una explicación!

-Señorita Akira, hoy es San Valentín y no podíamos ser tan aburridos y no adornar….

\- ¡LE ORDENO QUE SAQUE ESOS ESTUPIDOS E INUTILES ADORNOS DE MI CAMERINO!- Cortó tajantemente

-De acuerdo señorita pero no se enoje, la verdad es que todos tienen esos adornos..

\- ¡PERO YO NO LOS QUIERO, ASÍ QUE DESASTE DE ELLOS!- Concluyó la pequeña presentadora a lo cual el pobre hombre no le quedó de otra que suspirar y deshacerse de todos los adornos.

Luego de que eso pasara, la pequeña pelirrosa se alisto para el programa ,salió y se dirigió a grabar el topo con su actual peor enemigo, al que alguna vez lo trató como un peón y un esclavo, el joven también promesa del entretenimiento y actualmente seiyuu, Shiraishi Minoru. El joven mencionado también se dirigía hasta allí.

-Oye enana, ¿Por qué amaneciste encabronada hoy?- Saludó de manera altanera el castaño- Es San Valentín, ¿Sabes?

-Sí… Lo sé…- Fue la respuesta corta como glaciar, justo como se esperaba de Akira

\- ¿Has pensado en regalarle a alguien chocoltaes por el día de hoy?

La joven chica alzó la ceja y en menos de nada dibujó la cara de alguien que quiere matar a alguien, quizás por unos cinco minutos de tranquilidad pero valía la pena en hacerlo

\- ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA?!- Gritó enfada con una vena roja en su pequeña sien derecha

-¡Oh vamos!- Ahora el muchacho que comenzó a reclamar- ¡YO SOLO PREGUNTABA,IDIOTA! SOLO QUERÍA SABER SI HABÍA ALGUIEN ESPECIAL EN TU VIDA

\- ¡¿Y PORQUE TE DEBRÍA IMPORTAR SI HAY ALGUIEN O NO?! ¡ESO A TI NO TE INCUMBE!

Después de esa pequeña discusión, Akira se marchó furiosa de ahí y se fue a grabar. En cierto modo, Minoru tenía razón. Debía regalarle a alguien un chocolate, pero ¿A quién diablos se lo podría regalar? Es entonces cuando se dedicó a pensar…

De acuerdo, la pequeña celebridad tenía un solo chocolate, pero no sabía a quién le podría regalárselo pero… ¿Por qué demonios gastaría en algo estúpido como eso?... Por ahora debía calmarse ya que esto la estaba alterando, solo era un tonto chocolate, solo era uno, uno solo.

Ahora tenía que pensar a quien se lo daría… ¿A Daisuke Ono?... Nada, el tipo era un reconocido seiyuu y una gran personalidad y aparte de que estaba al mercado con muchas chicas haciendo fila para un autógrafo o quizás querer algo con él, así que con personas como él era mejor un rotundo No.

\- Akira …Ya va a empezar el programa- Era la voz de Shiraishi que la sacó de las nubes a lo que hizo un pequeño mal gesto hacia el castaño

-Lo se, inútil…

-¿Podrías hacer el favor de no llamarme así?

.

.

.

El programa empezó y transcurrió con mucha normalidad. Al final del programa la pequeña pelirosa se fue a su camerino a seguir pensando en el asunto del asunto del chocolate, para su desgracia no contaba que Minoru estaba ahí sin que esta se diera cuenta aunque por ahora lo ignoró, de hecho ignoraba su presencia mientras seguía teniendo su maldita duda.

Pensaba el darle a alguien del staff pero evidentemente ninguno lo aceptaría viniendo de la persona de tan mal carácter y horrible mal genio que presentaba el programa como también de la única persona que se quejaba incesantemente y los trataba mal teniendo la impresión que toda su vida la tuvo muy negra… Ni modo, odiaba admitirlo pero debía dárselo a la única opción que tenía a su alcance: El bastardo, desgraciado, idiota e inútil de Minoru Shiraishi.

Ahora otro problema: ¿Cómo o qué debía decirle al joven presentador como su peor enemigo? Por desgracia no tenía ninguna palabra, así que no le daría chocolate, el idiota se lo perdería así que allá él… Debía admitir que ese tipo tenía lo suyo, odiaba aceptarlo pero había un algo en el castaño que la atraía.

No lo sabía pero había ocasiones, en aquellos tiempos donde lo trataba como la mierda, Minoru demostraba ser alguien servicial y preocupado… De pronto ya tenía unos pequeños momentos: Eran épocas de exámenes donde Akira tenía pésimas calificaciones y el destino le jugó de la buena cuando su tutor designado era su aquel entonces perro fiel, Minoru.

Otra ocasión fue en donde la joven idol estaba enferma de gripe a lo que el joven decidió ayudarle a guardar cama, le compró medicinas y un tapabocas o en otra ocasión donde el joven le preparó un curry especialidad de sus padres… Más que alguien servicial y leal era alguien preocupado y dispuesto a darlo todo… Sentía una pequeña culpa por el mal trato que le dio y todo por el simple hecho de que el muchacho le robaba la atención aunque sea en lo más minimo.

Por otro lado, Minoru en apariencia no era un mal sujeto… Su cabello castaño algo encrespado, ojos verdes, piel trigueña. Por alguna lo imaginó usando anteojos de tipo empresarial con esos trajes empresariales de moda. El tipo sin duda alguna tenía muchas cartas a su favor superando en fanaticada a la pequeña idol…

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?! ¿Por qué tendría sentimientos ante ese tarado robacreditos? Ya era hora de darle el chocolate o irse a la mierda con él, pero cuando se volteó decidida no había nada de la presencia de Shiraishi, era como si hubiera visto una imagen de él y nada más. De pronto quedó en pausa cuando lo que parecía ser una caja en forma de corazón y una caja envuelta en papel regalo de lujo.

En cada caja había una caja anexa, en la caja de corazón estaba la imagen cliché de un oso con el mensaje del feliz San Valentín y en la caja cuadrada estaba un mensaje… Dos palabras fueron claves para que Akira sintiera como su corazón se desbocaba mientras sus ojos se humedecían y sin poder reprimirse decidió correr lo que más pudo hasta las afueras del estudio donde divisó la espalda de una conocida figura.

En menos de nada alcanzó a esa grande figura donde la abrazó mientras lloraba desgarradoramente, sus saladas recorrían sus mejillas mientras sentía que unos brazos rodeaban su pequeño cuerpo, abrazándola mientras una pequeña risa se escuchaba pero solo en ese lapso donde estaban los dos.

-Eres un maldito, Shiraishi… Te odio, te odio…- Decía la joven idol con la voz tremula mientras no paraba de mojar el jersey del castaño pero eso a él no le importaba.

El joven estrechó un poco más el cuerpo de su enemiga hacia el suyo queriendo mantenerse así por más tiempo hasta que le limpió sus lagrimas con suavidad mientras la mirada de los orbes naranja se dirigía al suelo mientras le mostraba una de las dos tarjetas a lo cual el joven entendíó la pequeña razón por la que su Akira sama no le agradaba el San Valentín.

Una tarjeta estaba decorada de rosa como por varios objetos de fiesta, confeti, serpentinas, cintas y entre otras cosas mientras unas letras grandes decían lo siguiente… Feliz cumpleaños, Akira-sama… Como se esperaba de esa chiquilla sádica y agresiva, si no le agradaba que ninguna persona le robase la atención, mucho menos una festividad consumista como esa y más cuando era ese mismo día el día que vino a este mundo.


End file.
